This invention relates in general to a conduit weld positioner and, more particularly, to such a positioner for mounting nonlinear workpieces such as elbows and the like relative to automatic welding equipment.
When tubular sections of workpieces are welded together, it is conventional practice to support the workpiece horizontally on a plurality of roll assemblies and then attach one end of the workpiece to an automatic welding work positioner which rotates the workpiece as the automatic welding operation is effected. This not only facilitates accurate alignment of the sections being welded but also permits the welding operation to be carried out rapidly and conveniently without the necessity of the welder, or welding apparatus, having to move around and underneath the joint being welded.
This technique is very satisfactory for welding straight pipe sections and other linear workpieces but creates problems with nonlinear workpieces, such as elbows, T-members, and other nonlinear welding fittings, since the latter cannot easily be attached to the vertical mounting table of the automatic positioner. Although several techniques have been devised for positioning these nonlinear workpieces to the automatic positioner, these techniques so far are relatively uneconomical, cumbersome, and extremely time consuming.
For example, a supplemental metal member, or plurality of members, is often used to attach the nonlinear fitting to the positioner table. The supplemental member is welded onto the outside surface of the nonlinear fitting and then attached to the mounting table in the normal manner. However, this requires not only the initial welding of the supplemental metal member onto the nonlinear fitting but also requires that the former be cut off the latter after the welding operation has been completed. Quite obviously, this entails a relatively significant expenditure of time, and therefore costs.